


一个事后

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: null.





	一个事后

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱小短

他们从极乐堕落；沈昌珉听闻紧贴的胸膛里心跳如鼓。

我还活着，他沉浸在高潮的尾韵里怔愣许久，对身体的掌控权逐渐收回，他出神地想着。

他总向他的哥哥抱怨自己撑不住疾风骤雨的撞击，但最后抱着郑允浩黏黏糊糊哭喊着“快点”的好像都是他。沈昌珉意识昏沉仍不忘嘲笑自己心口不一，抬脚便要蹬着郑允浩的肩膀让他出去。

“不带套的混蛋。”郑允浩捏着沈昌珉修剪得浑圆的脚趾，唇瓣贴附脚背上青筋的微妙触感让后者打了个颤，但还是接着控诉起他哥来，完全忘了这明明是在他默许下进行的一次凌乱的性爱。“快点出去，我可不想哥又硬起来。”

郑允浩哭笑不得，亲了亲沈昌珉沾满汗湿刘海的额头说了声“好”。

他退出得极慢，像要故意折磨他弟似的，肉刃在灼热甬道中每一次轻微的摩擦都能让沈昌珉发出猫儿似的哼声，急急切切地抱着他索吻以缓解这种在不应期的酥麻痒中仍然异常明显的挑逗。

他们做了两次，两次郑允浩都射在沈昌珉里面，此时性器退出来，被操开了的肠壁依依不舍地一寸寸撑成没有一丝皱褶再在龟头离开的地方蜷缩着皱紧，接着狭小肠腔含不住的乳白液体便争先恐后地向外溢，在括约肌无节律的收缩舒张中蜿蜒成一汪淫荡的潭水。

性器完全拔出去发出“啵”的一声，声音不大，但也足够让沈昌珉回忆起他在不久前刚被郑允浩操射——天呐，他甚至没怎么自己碰，或者说郑允浩压根儿就铁了心了不想让他自渎自己爽。想到这里沈昌珉脸皮又薄得撑不住，执拗地起身，扶着床头站到地板上。

他腿软得厉害，被操开的不只有后面断断续续吐精的小嘴，整个赤条条的身子都被郑允浩顶得松散，方才脱了节似的陷在床榻里，现在再如何缓慢地站立，完全支起身子后还是剧烈地摇晃了一下。

“哎哟我的小祖宗！”郑允浩最见不得沈昌珉逞强——什么时候都不行。眼见着沈昌珉欲倒，郑允浩较忙抬手将那副软绵绵的骨架子又按进怀里。“不想和哥多温存会儿吗？”他捏着沈昌珉棱角分明的手骨节，头倚着后者肩颈。

沈昌珉很享受从身后被抱住的感觉，郑允浩体温偏高，他靠着极舒服。但这不足以让他忽略方才短暂站立时已经流到腿根的液体此时稀稀拉拉向下淌，磨蹭着柔嫩敏感的大腿内侧，痒得不明显，却像蚂蚁爬过，令人难耐。

“我要清洗啦...”他听见自己的声音微微颤抖，“留在里面会生病的...”

这话传到郑允浩耳朵里是十成十的撒娇。沈昌珉的声音他爱得紧，清清冷冷的声线这时柔软又委屈地咕哝，带着欢爱后的喑哑，和肩膀后背上淡红一片的痕迹，腰际被抓狠了的留下一对不完整的掌印，还有沈昌珉这个人，他的血肉和灵魂，现在都沾满了郑允浩的味道。

“我去放热水。”他爱怜地亲吻沈昌珉的眼角，那里刚被泪水填得充盈，现在红红的，一片晦暗的春色。“你再趴一下，好了我再来喊你。”

“知道啦...！”他的弟弟回以乏力但有些得逞意味的小表情，侧过身子，然后他们接吻，就像无数次做爱后那样。


End file.
